battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
VSS
The VSS, or 'Vintorez Sniper Special', is a Russian-made suppressed DMR (Designated Marksman Rifle) that was developed in the late 1980's. Battlefield: Bad Company In singleplayer, it can be found in the mission Par of the Course as a collectable. Right before the player crosses the birdge to Serdar's palace, it should be on a crate to the right. In multiplayer, the VSS is issued on the Recon kit as an unlockable. It can be obtained by either reaching rank 25 or having the Gold Edition. It has the highest rate of fire out of the other sniper rifles, and is in fact fully automatic, although the lowest rate of fire of automatic weapons in-game, but is balanced by the low damage and lower long-range accuracy. It can normally kill in 3-4 body shots and has an attached silencer. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the VSS Snaiperskaya Special is the 6th sniper rifle issued to the Recon kit requiring 26,000 points to unlock. It can be equipped with a Red Dot Sight, 4X Rifle Scope, 12X Zoom Scope attached, and/or spotter scope. Because of its automatic fire, it is recommended that a red dot sight or X4 rifle scope is attached to the weapon, as its low accuracy and high rate of fire make it more favorable for close range engagements. Plus, the recoil & relatively low damage per shot makes firing full-auto useless in long range engagements. The VSS chews through ammo incredibly quickly and the ammo upgrade may be needed. This leaves the user either having to sacrifice the extra ammo for a better optic at close quarters and medium range, or leave the regular scope and resort to having to hip-fire in medium to close quarters battles. However, sniper rifles don't have cross hairs for hip-firing, so this leaves the user at a disadvantage, compromising either ammo or better close range capability. It is recommended to stay with an assault class player to drop an ammo box for the player and to pack a pistol, rather than tracer darts. When firing the VSS, like the semi-automatic sniper rifles, requires 2 shots to the head in order to get a headshot kill. Despite being fully automatic it does not handle like an SMG or assault rifle, as it suffers from massive spray penalties making automatic fire limited in effectiveness. As with almost all automatic weapons in the game, firing in bursts allows for greater control without compromising power. In Hardcore mode, it requires only one headshot to get a kill while using Magnum Ammunition. Trivia *The VSS is the only automatic sniper rifle available in both Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. *The last two letters of the VSS abbreviation stand for Sniper Special (Снайперская Специальная Snaiperskaya Spetsialnaya in Russian). *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, if the player adds a red dot sight or an 4X rifle scope, the VSS can be used as a powerful Submachine Gun. Gallery VSS.jpg|The VSS in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer level Oasis. External Links VSS Snaiperskaya on Wikipedia Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sniper Rifles